Rendevous
by supercalafrgalisticexpialidoci
Summary: A one shot, part that I wrote for an entire story that I never finished. Sesshoumaru and a human female.


"Stay here."

"But Sesshoumaru, it – its dangerous, you might not come back,"

"And what do you care of my welfare?"

"Nothing its, uh, I mean, Rin is so small, she –"

"You only care that I am here to protect you? Typical leeching human," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he walked away, leaving a distraught Rachel kneeling on the floor in his wake.

"No," she breathed, "its because I love you."

But Sesshoumaru heard the confession; trying to keep his composure, he glanced back without turning his head, and was dismayed to find that he didn't want to leave.

Rachel watched him walk away, she had been certain that she had been in love before, but that, while also unrequited, was nothing compared to the agonizing pain she was feeling now. The cruel demon would never glance her way, with anything but contempt, while she would die for him without a moment's hesitation. She stood up and walked over to where Rin was playing.

"Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?" Rin looked up at Rachel with her big brown eyes.

"He'll be back." Rachel smiled at the little girl, then glanced up at the sky where a foreboding cloud threatened in the distance. "We better find shelter for tonight."

"But the Lord said that we should stay here!" Jaken squealed from behind Rin.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "cant you think for yourself? If we stay out here we will get rained on, I'm not going to get sick, or let Rin get sick just to wait around for Sesshoumaru. Come on." She stalked off trying to think of anything but Sesshoumaru.

"This is the shelter you found?" two hours later, the foreboding cloud had become a darkened sky, and Rachel, Jaken and Rin stood in front of a small dilapidated one room house in the middle of the forest.

Rachel looked down at Jaken and scowled. "I don't see you finding any shelter. Lets just go in."

"It looks kind of scary…I wish Sesshoumaru-sama was here." Rin looked up at the house and huddled close to Rachel's side.

_Me too, oh god me too…_Rachel moaned, "come on Rin, its just for a night, and Jaken and I will be here, what is it you're afraid of?"

"I don't know, I just don't like it."

"Here, we'll get inside, I can set down the blankets and we can have a sleepover!"

"Sleepover?"

"Man, you are being robbed of your childhood." Rachel shook her head and ushered the child into the house, Jaken on their heels.

They got inside none too soon, because as the door shut the rain began to fall, lightly at first, but within ten minutes it was pouring. Rachel had set up the "bed", really a couple of blankets on the floor, as best she could so that it was not in the way of any drips from the damaged roof, and was staring out the window. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I hope you're ok." She said a little prayer for his wellbeing then turned to sit down on their bed and proceeded to tell Rin bedtime stories until both the little girl and Jaken, through his complaints that he was stuck with two human women, fell asleep.

But Rachel could not sleep, images of Sesshoumaru's mutilated body kept running through her head. She kept telling herself that he was strong, that he would be fine, but she couldn't help but flash back to the idea that he would not be.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she shook her head in anger. So many times before she had cared for someone, someone that didn't even give her a second glance, and this time it was worse. Sesshoumaru would sooner kill her than love her, and yet here she sat, worried, losing sleep over the man.

And what a man. _Oh Sesshoumaru, the things I would do to you if you would only let me._ Silently she wondered how big he was, and how nice it would be if only he would take her virginity. She would let him in a heartbeat, any way that he wanted. She laughed at her own dirty thoughts. "Wishful thinking, Rachel." She sighed and buried her head in her hands, "what can I do so that you love me? I cant stay here, feeling this way, I have to find Inuyasha and get away from this man." But she realized that being away from him would only cause pain, _but staying with him causes pain… I cant do this anymore. _And as the sleeping breaths of the child and the youkai filled the tiny house, Rachel, sitting in the darkness, waiting for dawn and the return of the man she loved, cried, softly, for herself, her head in her hands.

Dawn finally broke the horizon, and Rachel watched the sun's beams creep their way through the window. She looked towards her companions, they were still sound asleep on the bed that she had made, intertwined, Rin holding Jaken like a teddy bear. Rachel smiled. She had stopped crying several hours before, soon after which the rain had stopped.

She stood up and walked outside. The sun was not yet high enough to warm the air, and the chill made her shiver. She looked around and sighed, where was Sesshoumaru? She hoped he was ok.

"You did not stay as I had commanded."

Rachel Gasped and turned to her left, Sesshoumaru was walking towards the house.

_Thank God you're alright. _She cursed the youkai for being so ambitious. "It rained, and we needed shelter." She managed to get out.

He stopped in front of her and looked down into her face. She really was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "Come" and he turned and walked into the forest.

"But, Rin," but he wasn't listening, and Rachel had to run so as to catch up to the man. She followed him away from the house and into the dark forest, a place she had no interest in going.

They walked for about ten minutes, and then he suddenly stopped and turned. Grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, he kissed her. He rested his hand on her back and crushed her against his chest, tasting her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, and caressing her lower back. She tasted so good, and his breaths began to shallow, growing faster. He pinned her against him, not wanting to let her go, and began to growl. As his tongue filled her mouth the sound of his deep throaty rumble filled the air, and in his excitement he bit her lip, softly, but still his sharp fangs pierced her skin and she cried and pulled away. He was torn from her, and made a sound of protest, but he noticed the blood on her lip, and, realizing that he had caused the pain, he began to caress the wound with his tongue, using his healing saliva to alleviate the hurt he had brought upon this woman.

Rachel was shocked. Sesshoumaru had whirled upon her so suddenly, and now he was softly licking her lip where he had bit her. She didn't know what to think.

"Sesshoumaru uh – I" she whispered against his administrations.

"I left, and all I could think about was you." He looked into her eyes, refusing to detach his lips from hers.

Looking into his eyes, she saw no look of contempt, no hatred, only a deep longing for what he was looking at, she gained courage, "Sesshoumaru, I'm in love with you." She whispered .

"I know." And he brought his hand to her face and rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her again lightly on the lips, then smirking, he growled and moved in again to ravage her mouth, relishing the taste of her, licking her lips, inviting her tongue to explore his own mouth. Not getting any reaction from her, he bit her lip again, this time as lightly as he could, and she cried a soft moan of a cry while her own tongue woke up to his prompt attack. Her sound only excited him further and he brought his hand up behind her head, entwining his hand in her hair, and pushed her into his mouth.

Rachel, unsure of what to do, began tasting the man she loved. She caressed his own tongue that was plunging itself deep into her and pushed hers into his open mouth. It all felt so good and she didn't want it to stop, but her man slowly pulled away. This time it was Rachel who cried in protest. She looked up at the man that was holding her; he was smiling down at her.

"I will make you mine." He said softly, then pulled away from her and began walking back to the house, expecting Rachel to follow. She did.

The rest of the day went on as it always had. Rin and Jaken awoke to find their lord waiting for them, and the party of four began their journey. This confused Rachel more than ever. Throughout the entire day, Sesshoumaru never even glanced her way, it was as it had always been, and Rachel felt used, and cheated. If only he knew what he was doing to her.

But Sesshoumaru kept close watch on Rachel, he did not understand these feelings, nor did he welcome them. He was beginning to realize that she was a great weakness to him and decided to keep some distance, at least until he got a hold on the situation. He could not control himself around her, that much had been proven earlier that morning. Thus, throughout the day Sesshoumaru would steal glances in Rachel's direction, monitoring her actions, hoping for an answer to the millions of questions coursing their way through his head. But there was one question in particular, and that was what? What exactly was it about her that was causing all this to happen to the demon lord, what was it that sent a shiver of excitement up his spine, that invited his cock to harden, enticed his primal need to ravage her, as well as protect her. No women, human or youkai, had ever produced such feelings from Sesshoumaru, and this meek, yet beautiful, young one was catching him off guard and turning his world upside down.

The sun began to set, and Rachel was setting up camp and making a bed for her and Rin to sleep. Sesshoumaru could see that Rachel was exhausted, and yet she never complained. But he could tell that she had not slept the night before, it was apparent in her sluggish movements, the dark circles under her eyes, and her sent; her energy was gone and he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing her in that way, it was unsafe for a human, and yet he wanted so badly not to care, but all he could think about was her.

"There, how's that Rin? Soft enough?"

Rin laid down on the bed and curled up. "Perfect!" the little girl cried.

Rachel smiled down at the girl then looked to Sesshoumaru. As usual the demon was expressionless. She smiled at him, feeling meek, and wishing that it was still earlier that morning when she was held, so tightly, in his arms.

"Jaken, keep watch, I will be back later." And Sesshoumaru turned around to leave.

Rachel's smile faded, he had been looking right at her, then decided to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked, desperation in her voice. She hated sounding like that, but he did it to her, he was taunting her, and he thought it was funny.

Sessoumaru turned and looked at the human standing behind him. He didn't say anything for a bit, he just looked, he was afraid to speak, afraid he would ask her to come, how he wanted to grab her again, to make her his and do away with all this uncertainty. But he was a demon lord and this was foolish. He shook his head, pained at the desperation in her voice; she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It took all his strengths not to grab her and wield her away. "I will be back." And he turned and stalked away.

Rachel sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. She was so confused, she just wanted him, wanted to love him without fear of his scorn, and now he knew her secret and he was using it against her, and yet she could never wish him ill, she couldn't blame him, she only wanted him.

"Rachel! Are you going to tell me stories?"

"Huh? Oh…um yeah." And Rachel turned away from her distraught reverie and went to sit on the bed next to Rin and began telling the little girl of a princess named snow white, her evil stepmother, and seven dwarves, hoping the little girl would tire soon, because Rachel herself was worn out.

But after the story, Rin was not. "I'm thirsty Rachel, is there anything to drink?"

"Um…" Rachel looked in her back pack, but she hadnt thought to fill up her water bottles in the river they had passed earlier. "You know, We're not far from that river we passed, I'll go fill up the water bottles now, then we can have drinking water for the whole night, Jaken, Protect Rin."

"I don't listen to filthy Humans!"

Rachel scowled.

"But Rachel, its dark and dangerous, you should stay here where Jaken can protect you."'

_To be honest kid, Jaken wouldn't be able to protect me from a kitten…_ "Don't worry, Rin, I'll be ok, I'll come right back, its really not that far, just a couple minutes I'll be back in 20 ok? Can you wait that long?"

Rin nodded.

"That's my girl, don't wander off ok?" and Rachel went of in the direction they had traveled from.

When she reached the river, she sat down; it had been a little farther than she thought, and she realized that she had probably taken up her twenty minutes just walking to it. "Oh well, Rin will be ok" she sighed and began gathering water in her water bottles, it was better that she didn't waste anymore time, and she was really tired and needed to get back so that she could sleep.

But something splashed to her right, and Rachel stood up, frightened, and began to think that perhaps wandering over here alone might not have been the best idea. she glanced around, but didn't see anything. "Maybe it was just a frog" Rachel said timidly, but she didn't believe it, the splash had been too great for just a frog.

She knelt down and went back to filling her bottles, until she heard the splash again and this time louder. It was definitely to her right, and she realized that whatever it was, stood behind two large boulders on the edge of the river, about twenty feet away from her.

She took a deep breath, gulped, and began tip toeing to the boulder, usually she would have just ran, but something made her curious. She reached the boulders and glanced around them only to be met with a sight she was not expecting at all.

There in the water of a small river spring Sesshoumaru bathed. His perfect body glistened in the moonlight, the water cascading down his sculpted muscles. Rachel looked him up and down, gaping in awe at the perfection that stood in front of her. She couldn't help but stare, he was so beautiful, but he wasn't facing her, thus she couldn't see what it was she really wanted to. She still questioned Sesshoumaru's size, cursing those big pants of his that left everything to the imagination.

_Turn around you sexy hunk of a man! _ She thought to herself. Oh how she wanted to see him. She could feel the wetness forming between her legs, and longed for him to relieve her ache. She began to breath heavily, and wished, hard, for Sesshoumaru to turn around.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Rachel blushed and looked up to see Sesshoumaru's face turn her way, a smirk playing across his lips. He then turned around and beckoned for Rachel to come out from behind the rock.

She acquiesced to his request and came towards the naked youkai, stealing a glance down at the place she had wanted to see so badly. She wasn't disappointed, in fact, she was almost dismayed at his size. _That would never fit in me…_

"Like what you see?"

Rachel was brought back up to Sesshoumaru's face. The demon reached out to her, taking her hand and bringing her the rest of the way to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. She had come to him, he could not resist. She wanted him too, he could tell by her desire to see his member, which, he knew, was quite large. Even now she was still trying to look at it, but he held her close to him and placed himself strategically between her legs. Just her scent was causing him to harden, and now was the perfect opportunity to use the woman for his pleasure.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, and began kissing Rachel's neck, but instead of rising to him as she did before, she pulled away, and looked up into his face.

"Sesshoumaru, I, I don't know what's going on, I – "

"Shhhhhh," he whispered softly, "all I can think about is you, I want you, and only you." He put a finger under chin and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you." There, he said it, and he knew it was true, this wasn't just a desire, it was much deeper. Sesshoumaru had never wanted anything more in his life, this woman would bring him happiness, something that he had not been for a long time.

Rachel was so happy, he said it, and she knew that he felt for her what she had for him for so long. She sighed, then looked up at him, he seemed to be expecting something.

"What now?" she said, then immediately felt stupid, what a lame question.

"Well," his smile widened, "you could touch it."

Rachel smiled, a nervous smile, and reached a hand down to the engorged phallus rising between her legs, she wondered if the placement was intentional. She grabbed the member and felt it immediately stiffen to full hardness, a menacing sensation indeed. Rachel suddenly realized, that even though she wanted nothing better then for him to plunge himself inside of her, it was going to be a very tight fit. She was scared for her future, but brushed the wonderfully painful premonition aside and focused on the task at hand.

She began to stroke Sesshoumaru's enlarged manhood, softly, tightening around the shaft and using her thumb to massage the sensitive head.

The demon began to moan above her, shivers running through his body, as her soft hands worked his shaft.

"Mmmmmm, Rachel," he moaned his eyes closing in pleasure, " Kiss me," he demanded.

Rachel looked up at his words, and, still rubbing his cock, kissed his neck, his chin, his ear, and then his mouth, opening his lips with her tongue. He joined her and used his tongue to explore her mouth again, he feared he would never be satisfied in his search of his woman. _My woman _the idea sounded good to him and he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, whilst his hips began to thrust himself in her hand. He moaned again, as the waves of pleasure began, signaling his climb to a climax.

"Rachel," he moaned again, against her lips.

Rachel smiled, she knew how to give him pleasure. She rubbed the bottom of his shaft, the feel of his cock in her hand was making her wet in return. Oh how she wanted that man to be inside her, rubbing against her aching wetness. She reached down further and tugged at his balls, softly. Sesshoumaru cried out at this, a deep guttural growl, and began kissing her harder.

Rachel laughed. "Cum, Sesshoumaru, cum." She ordered. "Your cock is so big," she was breathing heavily now, his pleasure adding to her arousal was taking its toll on her senses.

He piqued at her words and began thrusting harder in her hand, while she tightened her grip on him. "ahhhhhh."

"Cum on, Sesshoumaru," Rachel taunted, relishing the power she was having over him.

He complied, rising faster, feeling his juice pooling in his cock, ready to burst from him. He plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth thrusting with his tongue, as he planned to later to do with his member.

Sesshoumaru's thrusting was rising in time with the rising waves of pleasure coursing through his body, and Rachel decided to prolong this torture so that his end would be all the more intense. She grabbed his hip and began to control his movements, at the same time allowing his tongue to run wild in her mouth.

She was stopping him, moving him slowly in and out of her tightened hand.

He was enraged, and growled deep inter her throat, a threat to her. But she only laughed and continued her slow administrations, stopping him each time her hand reached his head, where she would squeeze and rub, sending wave after wave of pleasure into Sesshoumaru.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, I think you've endured enough." And she pulled her mouth away from him. He moaned in protest. But she only silenced him.

At the same time she pulled her hand away from his cock, and knelt down, opening her mouth to welcome her man. She gently licked the head, then slowly allowed him to enter her mouth. She put her hands on his hips and began to guide him in and out of her mouth until he got his own rhythm, moving faster and faster, his cock tightening, ready for release.

Sesshoumaru began to moan louder and louder, her warm mouth tightening around his engorged phallus. He was thrusting faster and faster, using his hand to tug at her hair, her tongue wrapping itself around his head, and down his shaft. With a free hand she put it down her pants to moisten it with her own wetness. She moaned lightly at her touch to her aroused and sensitive wet spot, then pulled her hand out to wrap around the base of Sesshoumaru's penis, but he grabbed her hand away before she could, and licked her juices off her hand.

"You taste so good," he moaned. But then his pleasure began to peak and he could no longer contain himself. he dropped her hand and started to growl loudly, his head falling back.

Rachel took back the hand he had dropped and used it for the purpose she had originally intended. He was almost there, just a few more ministrations. She tightened her hand at his shaft, and sucked as hard as she could on his head, his cock pulsating, awaiting to burst, when all at once he let go.

His juices filled her mouth, too bountiful and too fast for her to swallow it all and it spilled down her face and onto the floor. Sesshoumaru howled to the moon, his excessive pleasure causing his primal instincts to burst forth. He collapsed to the floor as his last wave of pleasure, and last spurt of semen shot from his head, and onto Rachel's chest.

He knelt on the floor for several minutes, allowing his breath to thicken, then looked up at his woman. A smile played across her features, brightening her face, through the cum that marred her beauty. Sesshoumaru licked the side of her face, cleaned her a little. She laughed and kissed his mouth, then got up. He pulled her back down towards him and began to kiss her neck.

"Sesshoumaru, let me rinse off, you don't have to taste yourself."

He growled and nodded, unable to make any other sound, and watched as Rachel dowsed herself in the water of the river spring.

He moved over to sit on the bank, out of the water, and she followed him when she was done rinsing.

He pulled her arm to make her sit down by him, then pulled her into his lap. "You smell like me," he breathed, a soft whisper all that he could manage through his sharp intakes of breath.

"Good. And you? Are you happy?"

"Yes" and he pulled her close to him, cradling her in his lap.

They sat like that, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her, waiting for his breath to even.

When it finally did, they stood up.

"No one has ever made me feel like that."

Rachel smiled at him, and kissed his mouth.

"You are my weakness." He said into her kiss.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." And she turned to finish filling her water bottles, and Sesshoumaru to put on his clothes.

When they reached the spot where they had decided to camp for the night, both Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep.

"He's not a very reliable protector, just to let you know."

Sesshoumaru walked past the sleeping two, and sat down under a tree next to the bed. Rachel followed him, and sat down beside him. She kissed his chest and rested her head against him, ready to sleep.

The two quickly fell asleep against each other, both satisfied, both done in, Rachel from a lack sleep, and Sesshoumaru from his aroused and pleasurable exertions.

When he woke up the next morning , Sesshoumaru looked down at his woman who was lying peacefully against his chest. He nuzzled her forehead softly and she began to stir.

"mmmm…" she groaned and sat up, looking disoriented.

Sesshoumaru smiled, she looked so cute and helpless, her soft hair frazzled and falling over her face, her eyes squinting softly at the light. She looked up at him and returned his smile.

Rachel leaned in and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek; things were going to be different now, she could see it in his eyes that he loved her like she loved him. She turned away from his gaze and looked towards Rin and Jaken still asleep on the bed. She laughed and went to wake them up, knowing that Sesshoumaru would want to swiftly carry on with their journey.

And as the days rolled on, Rachel almost forgot that she was looking for Inuyasha and her friends. She would find them eventually. She was happy here, with Sesshoumaru and Rin, although Jaken was annoying to no ends. Sesshoumaru would protect her, pleasure her, and Rin would make her laugh; everything was perfect.

And Sesshoumaru was happy as well. He too moved on without much purpose. He just wanted Rachel at his side. Although desire to gain revenge on Naraku never faded, its enactment receded to the back of his mind.

The group of four continued on and Rachel and Sesshoumaru would sneak off into the night to perform their devious deeds. But they were loosing their charm in the light of Sesshoumaru's great need to plunge into Rachel's virgin crevice. She would feel so good. He had tried a few times, but, while she wanted it as well, she feared his size. Each time he positioned himself to enter her, her eyes would widen and her breath would quicken. She would never protest, but he could not bring himself to enter her in such a state of terror. He feared he might have to.

And thus it was for the two lovers. Their love was no secret, though their deeds were. Rin frequently asked when they were going to get married, when it was that she would have a little brother or sister, and Rachel would laugh, thinking _We have to fuck first. _ Jaken was a little taken aback confused at his master's choice in a human mate. And while he would never question Sesshoumaru's decisions, he began to grow more agitated around Rachel.

Which was the source of her anger the night she stormed off. The small green youkai had said something about a filthy human bitch, and Rachel had retorted saying it was better than being a sniveling useless toad that only got in the way. They returned back and forth in that manner until Jaken said something about Rachel's parents, who had died tragically several years before.

Rachel was suddenly enraged, and while normally Jaken's insults only irked her, this one had touched a nerve, and she exploded. "You – FUCK YOU! YOU'RE JUST JELOUS THAT I GET TO **FUCK** SESSHOUMARU!" And with that she stormed off leaving a very surprised Jaken and Sesshoumaru behind. (Rin, who didn't know the meaning of those words anyway, was playing off in the distance and barely glanced up at Rachel's outburst.)

Sesshoumaru looked to Jaken and growled, scowling slightly, then went off into the forest to gather his mate and bring her back to the camp.

He found her in a small clearing sitting on the floor fuming. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps, but quickly looked away, ashamed of her emotional eruption in the face of Sesshoumaru's own stoic disposition.

He came over and kneeled in front of her, lifting her chin so that she would look at him. "You shouldn't lie." He said.

Rachel's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Wha –" but then she thought back to her words and blushed, looking down. But then she smiled, "M-maybe we should make it the truth." She whispered, then looked back up at him.

He was smiling, that handsome and devilish smile, the one that hinted at all the things he was about to do to her.

Sesshoumaru got on his knees, placing one in between Rachel's thighs, and began kissing her as he moved forward pushing her back. He groaned into her lips and smiled, "Rachel I will make you mine."

"I thought I was already yours," she teased.

He shook his head, "oh you will know when you are mine." And he shoved his tongue inside her open mouth, as she too grazed her tongue along the side of his.

He brought his hand down to her pants and began to undo them. They had been hard to get the hang of, these jeans, as Rachel had called them, a fashion from wherever it was she came from. But he was sure of them now and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped them with haste, as his excitement began to send shivers down his spine and quicken his breaths. The minute they were open, he felt her own hot arousal and could smell the wetness building there. He knew, that for him to fit in her virginal passage, he would have to moisten her more than she had ever been before, thus he tore off her jeans, and her panties, and plunged his fingers through her folds and deep inside her.

Rachel bucked at his fingers, as he circled and massaged her aching flesh pressing and rubbing harder each time he passed her hardened nub. She cried out into his mouth as she reached her first light orgasm, and he smiled against her as he felt her juice began to ooze copiously down her legs and his hand.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and pulled away from her mouth. He opened her legs wide and moved back taking a moment to view the hot flesh between her legs. He opened the folds and smiled at the dripping pinkness. He looked up at her. "Remove your shirt." He ordered, and she quickly complied, while at the same time he began to remove his armor and his clothes, stripping down so that his top half was bared.

She smiled and moaned at the sight of his chiseled flesh and brought her hands up, running her fingertips down his chest.

He purred and she laughed, but then he threw off her hands and dove down, his face buried in her burning flesh.

She moaned and rose up against his mouth, grabbing his hair and tugging at it, as Sesshoumaru's expert tongue parted her folds and forced its way into her cavern, lapping up her juice even as her body produced it furiously.

Through his administrations he felt himself harden against his pants and wished to be free of them.

Rachel felt him against her leg and with a regretful groan stopped his attentions between her legs.

He sat up, confused, but Rachel swiftly pushed him on his back and moved to straddle his face, while at the same time removing his pants, releasing his engorged member.

Sesshoumaru, realizing what was going on, laughed with delight and drove his tongue into her again, more fervently this time, as Rachel cried out in ecstasy at his warm, wet tongue gliding deep inside her.

She began to breathe harshly, but moved to wrap her hand around the large cock that stood erect before her. She lowered her mouth and licked the throbbing tip, wrapping her tongue around then down the shaft, her mouth following. She could not fit his entire length inside her mouth, no matter how deep she forced him, so she used her hand to rub furiously at the base, occasionally removing her mouth from his cock to lick the base and suck on his sack.

He moaned, loudly, with the intense pleasure she was giving him and continued to moisten her with his hot tongue, breathing hard into her, until she came, intensely, squirting down her thighs and onto his face. He growled his pleasure and began lapping the excess moisture the ran down her legs, even as he felt his own dick in her mouth begin to drip with his own moist mucus. Feeling himself start to peak he stopped her, ready to do what it was he had wanted for so long.

She got up and moved herself away from his face, turning her body towards him.

He pulled her down onto the floor, laying next to him, then positioned himself over her, spreading her legs apart and shifting his cock so that it waited in between her folds.

Rachel seized up with a sharp intake of breath and looked up at her lover, fear in her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled, softly. He moved his head down and rested his forehead against her own. "Shhhhh, Rachel, relax. Relax." He whispered then kissed her lips. "This is going to hurt you, but you have to relax so that I can fit, and I promise you, that eventually the hurt will become pleasure."

She nodded, still breathing heavily, but he could see that she was forcing herself to relax.

Heartened, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, then plunged himself deep inside of her, breaking her virginal skin and groaning loudly as he did so.

Rachel cried out at the invasion and the pain that it sent through her body. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, trying to relax as he had asked, so that soon, he would bring her pleasure.

Sesshoumaru stood still, his cock poised inside her. She was so tight, and he was relishing the feeling of her hot wet flesh around him.

All at once she started to push out against him and he let out a surprised laugh. "Hey, do you want me out?"

Rachel look up, "huh?" she asked, breathless.

"You're pushing against me, you need to relax and it wont hurt as bad."

"Oh, I – I didn't realize. Sorry." And she stopped, breathing in deep.

Finally, feeling her relax again, Sesshoumaru pulled all the way out, and drove himself inside her wet chasm, this time deeper than before. His hips began to grind back and forth and he emitted a low grown of pleasure.

Rachel cried out. "Oh God Sesshoumaru! Fuck me!" she yelled.

He looked down at her face and was dismayed to find that it was covered in tears. He stopped and she looked up at him, scared.

"I'm hurting you arent I?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Rachel reached up and held his face between her soft hands. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "this is going to hurt no matter what, you're huge, and I'm really tight." He smiled at this and Rachel laughed. "We need to do this, so just finish, don't worry about me." She brought his face down and kissed him.

Despite her words, Sesshoumaru could not stop worrying about her, and he waited a bit before continuing.

Once he began, though, it became easy to leave everything behind but his pleasure. He thrust his hard cock deep between her legs the tight flesh rubbing pleasure that sent waves of ecstasy up and down his spine. He began to move faster, and heard Rachel cry out, he looked down, still thrusting, and saw that her cry had been one of pleasure as his engorged length began to swell with collecting semen and rub her harder where she had wanted to be rubbed for so long.

Rachel's pain began to subside, and while never completely gone, through it she could feel the pleasure of his dick rocking against her clit and that hard nub inside her hole. She began to moan with delight and felt herself crescendo to a peak. Sesshoumaru felt it too, and began to rock faster and harder inside her, bringing her, hard, over the edge, her walls pleasantly convulsing against his cock.

"OH…GOD SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed.

Her cry only sent his arousal flying and he began to loose himself in their rapture. "Rachel… I can't con…tain myself anymore. Wrap your arms around my neck….and hold on." He managed to get out through his ragged breaths.

Rachel obeyed, feeling herself begin to rise again with pleasure and closed her eyes willing her body to cum again.

Sesshoumaru took off and began driving himself into her with the speed only a demon could posses. Back and forth he moved, in and out, unable to control what he was doing. His breath became ragged and he pushed over and over, feeling her cum another time, his cock pulsating against her quivering walls, giving him the last sensation he needed, and he burst into her, his juice filling her cavern, wet and hot. He emitted a loud throaty moan that turned into a deep growl, as some of his semen spilled out of Rachel down their legs and onto the floor.

With one last thrust he squirted the last of his steaming liquid into her, then pulled out, covered in his own fluid. He quickly leaned down and cleaned her of his essence, knowing that much of it was still inside her.

When he was done, Rachel moved down to his softening cock and sucked it dry, leaving it clean of their sexual liquids.

Sesshoumaru laid back, and Rachel came to rest against his bare chest, both breathing heavily.

"Now…now" he swallowed, "you are mine."

Rachel smiled against his chest and kissed it. "Yes."

They laid together like that for a little, allowing their breath to even out until Rachel sat up. "We have to return to camp."

He silenced her with his hand. "No, Rin will be fine, with me close by nothing will try to harm her. We can sleep here for the night." And he pulled her down on top of him, and there they slept, naked, using Sesshoumaru's robe for warmth.


End file.
